Squidward
On November 5, 2016, Jack from The Nutshack locked Papa Brickolini from Lego Islands into a jail. Jack went on to make a series called "Jack's 12 challenges" It was quickly cancelled because Squidward shot Jack in the head. (and because the account sucked!) Squidward started by destroying mlp. Nothing important happened in these comics except for Gary getting kidnapped but like who caaaaaaaaaaares. Squidward built a robot Mr. Krabs to send into mlp hq. Mr. Krabs Robot was quickly destroyed by anti Garfield which made Squidward hate undertale. Squidward made many horrible comics. Such as and not limited to, "That comic that has 160 comments, Mermaid yeet and barnacle b (back when it was funny dont bully me, Squidward locking people in jail, and more." These were comics with no meaning other than to be funny. Squidward was shot by sans and taken to the hospital where he was teased with a McDonalds happy meal. Squidward was soon free from the hospital where soon after he met The Flying Dutchman. The Flying Dutchman offered to take Squidward to undertale hq for free. Squidward went with him. On his way there he met Guzma on his cruise. Guzma threatened to kill Squidward for not giving him his Wendy's. During their fight Undyne showed up to kill both. She was defeated by suicidal Patrick. Guzma after asked Squidward for Wendy's and Squidward teleported away. After he teleported he appeared to where the ship was but it was gone. Squidward met a robot who was defending the ship. The Dutchman came back with a robot Patrick who destroyed undertale haters. Squidward was frozen until a voice (his dead grandmother) told him to use his powers. Squidward turned into one of his forms, Captain Magma. He defeated the robot Patrick. After this he was told that he was betrayed by Flying Dutchman. Squidward airshot the flying Dutchman's ship out of the sky. Dutchman told Toby Fox that Squidward was on his way when Toby Fix killed him for not killing Squidward. Squidward was gifted the Squidward Pez Machine from Kelpy G. He finally got to Undertale HQ he was confronted by a robot, he tried to shoot it with his Pez Machine when the robot reflected it back at Squidward killing him. Squidward was shortly in heaven until Kelpy G sent him back to earth. Squidward called in Spy to kill the robot to get into Undertale HQ. While he was in here Scatman John engineered Squidward a bepis clarinet that could play music so loud it would kill any thing in sight. After this Alphys was teleported to another dimension for questioning him. Squidward finally arrived at Toby Fox's door, he couldnt open the door so he got Krieg from Borderlands 2 to open the door. Squidward was given a bowl where Squidward turned into another one of his forms, Sour Note. He cordinated with a lot of destroyers to kill Toby Fox. When Squidward was about to kill Toby Fox he was shot with a laser and killed. Squidward was told by his Grandma that he could be teleported back to earth for 2 minutes but after his time was up he will be taken to another dimension where he would not live with any friends for the rest of his life, or he could stay in heaven and have his friends. Squidward took the 2 minute option. Squidward was teleported to earth where almost instantly he killed Toby Fox. Everyone was sad to see Squidward go but Squidward was happy that his friends can live in a world with out undertale. "Die stupid Undertale."Category:Destroyers Category:Dank